UBC Special: Free For All
On a random day of October, the producers of UBC decided to host a special that will raise their views drastically. They would host an unusual event, known as a Free For All, where randomly selected shinobi from Uzushiogakure, would fight in the island of Dreams; a unique island where there are four different terrains, in different sections of the island. Since it is the first time hosting this event, UBC producers decided to keep group small and not include any major names such as the Kage. The four randomly selected shinobi would be: Bobu Nomi, Ikido, Kasai Uzumaki and Kikatake Uzumaki. Four well-known shinobi who are able to survive on their own. Each shinobi was transported to the middle of the island, where all four faced on another, waiting for a brief introduction. Introductions Bobu stood around, leaning against a tree. "Hi my name is Bobu I am ft and smart and stupid and idk what I'm saying" Bobu spoke in gibberish. Ikido was on another tree. "My name's Ikido, as some of you already know. Good to be here with you all today." Kasai stood there, upside down, doing a handstand with one finger with a serious look on his face. "...Hello... my name is Kasai... and I look forward to fighting you all!" He said with much ferocity. Kikatake was squatting down, poking at the ground. "Oh! uhhhh...," Kikatake said as he looked up, as if he had been daydreaming and not paying attention. "Yo, I'm Kikatake. Hope we have a fun fight and good luck and all that stuff." Suddenly a man in a suit appeared with a folder in his hand. "Welcome to the island of dreams, congratulation on being the first to be selected in this free-for-all. But because you are the first to be in this event, we might make a couple of mistakes along the way, and you just need to work around it, Ok sounds Good. Now were on a tight schedule, so let me explain to you the rules. First of all, there is no leaving the island for longer that an hour. Originally it was a shinobi cannot leave the island at all but Shenron argued with this saying dojutsu abilities for him to leave the island. So yeah first rule no leave the island for more than an hour. Second there are no allies in this event, meaning you cannot go have a 2 vs 1 or even a 3 v 1, this strictly survival of the fittest. Third there is no killing, we have several cameras recording the battles, if we feel like one of life's are in danger, we will stop the match, and grant the person's opponent victory. You can quit, all you need to say is "I surrender" very loud, and you will be teleported back to the station. Um I think thats it, no wait I forgot one last thing, during certain times we shall drop a care package, and its first come first serve. Ok thats all, any questions." the man said waiting on all their responses "YAYYY I LIKE THIS!" Bobu Exclaimed, extremely excited and ready for battle. Ikido simply smiled as a way to show that he understood the man in the suit. Kasai quickly hopped up off of his finger and landed on his feet. "Alright, I'm ready to do this when you all are!" He said with excitement. "Wait, what were the rules again?" said Kikatake as he stared blankly at the man in the suit. He clearly didn't listen. Sorry no time to explain, each one of you guys take one these.*hands each of them a pill* You'll be knocked out. You guys will wake up in a different location 10 minutes from now. Some of you might wake up far from the rest, while others will be very close. When you wake up the FFA will begin Good Luck. Each of them passess out, and is taken to a location on the island. The Battle Begins North As Bobu was in the North, under the pressure of heat, he woke up quickly. Realizing that he was in the North Zone, he began making preparations. Sealing his bugs in his Insect Storage Seal to minimize chakra expenditure from keeping them alive in extreme heat conditions, he began generating Clones via both the Shadow Clone Technique and the Clone Technique. Grabbing one Kikaichu, he sent it flying extremely high in the sky with a massive gust of wind, then, using Compound Eyes Jutsu, he rapidly scouted the area, and the real Bobu sent several shadow clones further North to the edge of the ocean, having them charge to that location as fast as possible. When a Shadow Clone reaches there, it would create a Water Clone to set up a Water Transfer Seal (One of Bobu's useless seals) and place it on the bottom of the ocean near the shore, generating a massive whirlpool. This would transfer massive amounts of water to Bobu's Water Storage Seal. Another one of Bobu's clones which were scouting the area would also create a giant platform via Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, which helped him observe the landscape and act as a decoy for the real Bobu or an observer. Another would use Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld to create a massive landscape of lava as it stood in the middle. Meanwhile a shadow clone Bobu would cool himself via Wind Release Stream, having a small amount of wind flow around his body and cool himself down as it hid amidst his shadow clones and regular clones, spreading out to prevent instant death. This Wind Release Stream would mitigate damage from explosions, enhance Bobu's speed as he can increase the amount of chakra fuelling this technique, and deflect weapons aimed at him. This clone would disguise Bobu's true location, which was in the centre of the gigantic Earth Wall created by the clone earlier. As the wall was a construct of chakra, Bobu's chakra was perfectly hidden within it. Bobu made no attempt to hide himself in the lava area, relying on the large numbers of distractions and clones to disguise his true location. Kasai woke up in the incredibly hot north. An area filled with volcanoes that pumped out lava and sulfur. He quickly stood up, taking in his surroundings, and quickly deducted where he was "Looks like I'm in the North.... wonder where I should go next. Or maybe I should stay here and prepare.... yeah... that's it.... I'll prepare." Kasai said as he began planting explosive tags in many different formations all over the area. He used the Water Release: Archerfish jutsu to cool any nearby lava and also used it on his own body in order to cool himself and his environment down. He then used the Shadow Clone Technique to create three clones of himself, who would then proceed to disperse over the area planting even more explosive tags before joining backup for future ambushes. "Now, we wait." Kasai said to his clones as he proceeded to activate the Sensing Technique to detect any nearby foes. Bobu, viewing things through his Compound Eyes Jutsu via his high flying Kikaichu, saw Kasai's clones in the very far distance, and he could make out that bombs were being planted. Knowing that there was no use in disguising the location of all his clones here, he intentionally directed the squadron which supposedly contained the real Bobu towards Kasai's location, which was some distance away from Bobu. They would send Wind Release: Shadow Clones with minimal chakra forward at high speeds to activate traps in the area, and simultaneously put Kasai on his guard. Kasai quickly sensed the enemies moving in at high speeds, who had just run into some of his traps, blowing themselves up in the process. Kasai quickly focused on all chakra signatures in the area, making sure to find every single enemy in the area. While his clones had jumped out and dispersed some distance away from each other, waiting to ambush the enemy as soon as it got close. Kasai proceeded to unhinge his primary scroll from his back and hold it in attack position, waiting for the perfect moment to strike with his various concealed weapons. The next thing which would appear in the sight range of Kasai and his clones was a gigantic army of clones, each charging at massive speeds. Propelled by Wind Release Stream from the shadow clones, much dust was kicked up as they charged. The Wind Release Stream would also help to deflect weapons away from the clones. The clones were formed with the Clone Technique, thus Kasai, who was unable to differentiate them, would react as if there were really an army of shadow clones after him. "These are most certainly a bunch of shadow clones. I'm gonna have to take them all down." Kasai said as he jumped into the air and unleashed a large amount of explosive kunai and shuriken at the army of clones hoping to kill a large portion of them. His clones remained alert and ready to attack whenever the enemy got close. The clones which were nearer jumped up into the sky, while the rest below continued charging. The Wind Release Stream unleashed by the shadow clones behind managed to deflect many of the explosive Kunai and Shuriken, though some of the clones were hit. However, since the clones behind were concealed in dust, Kasai was likely unable to tell that his explosive kunai had no real effect, while the regular kunai was dodged by the charging clones, giving further illusion of their solidity. Both the clones charging and jumping in the air successfully blocked Kasai's view of the periphery and what was behind them, as did the dust cloud shrouding the clones from the back. Some shadow clones began imbuing shuriken, Fuma Shuriken, and Kunai with large amounts of wind chakra, and threw them, using the Fūma Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique, Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique, Shuriken Shadow Clone Flicker Technique and the Kunai Shadow Clone Technique to create a literal wall of steel which used the clones as "walls" to prevent Kasai from seeing what was coming, and further enhanced by Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique and Wind Release: Air Bullets to vastly enhance the speed of the kunai, shuriken and fuma shuriken. Since the clones were now in close proximity to Kasai, he and his clones would not see this wall of attacks coming until it passed through the front-most clone from all angles. Some shadow clones also used Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, creating a veritable lava pit behind and around where Kasai was standing, likely forcing him to jump into the air and become more vulnerable to the combo unleashed by the clones. Although not fully aware of what was happening, as a skilled sensor, Kasai was able to sense a large wall of chakra moving at very high speeds approaching him from the large cloud of dust, and also noticed that the ground below him was quickly becoming lava. Thus, Kasai's three clones used the Sealing Technique: Three Directions Seal on Kasai himself in order to encase him in a very durable barrier. His clones proceeded to use Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet from all three sides on the barrier, while Kasai used Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet on the inside, causing the barrier's defensive capabilities to increase significantly, as it is specifically designed to get stronger and strengthen itself when attacked by any attacks. Immediately afterwards, they propelled the barrier they created further back away from the lava beneath it and the wall of chakra approaching. As the clones themselves quickly jumped at the wall of chakra, which would now be right on top of them, and blew themselves up due to the many explosive tags that laid beneath their clothing, as Kasai already had many beneath his, and therefore his clones did once they were created. As soon as the shadow clone Bobu saw a seal being formed, he activated his Medium Range Area Draining Seal and closed the distance between himself and Kasai. This began to drain the Sealing Technique: Three Directions Seal as it was formed and rapidly strengthened. This in turn slowly drained the technique over time as Kasai strengthened it. Kasai's clones were instantly impaled from the extreme speed possessed by the kunai, if not by the air bullets or the wind cutter technique which was paving the way for the kunai and shuriken to travel faster, thus the clones were destroyed before they exploded. The Kunai, Shuriken and Fuma Shuriken then bombarded the barrier with extreme power, the wind jutsu empowering the techniques reaching the end of its chakra use when it reached the target, vastly enhancing the speed of the kunai and Fuma Shuriken and regular Shuriken. Furthermore, as some of the Shuriken were enhanced by the Flicker Technique, they bombarded Kasai's barrier with an absurd force, one after another. in continuous succession. As each possessed extreme speed, they were capable of unleashing an extreme amount of force on the barrier, and as some came from above, it sent Kasai's barrier catapulting into the lava at extreme speed. Some of the kunai which had explosive tags also exploded, adding to the damage done to the barrier. Overall, it was a technique designed to bring down even the most powerful of users, and it was something which Kasai was lucky to be able to survive. The barrier crashed into the lava at massive speeds, creating a gigantic explosion from the impact (as a result of all the momentum transferred into it). The leftover weapons generated massive shockwaves from the impacts littering the battlefield. The group of shadow clone Bobus then jumped above the area where Kasai was at, when his barrier crashed into the ground at massive speeds. Each of them unleashed a strong Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall onto the lava which was above Kasai, and rapidly grew into gigantic hills of rock, aiming to bury Kasai inside the lava pit using the pressure. Since the explosive tags were already infused with Kasai's chakra, and the clones had jumped at the wall of chakra with the intent of exploding and dying, they had already done a single hand seal that would cause them to explode immediately on impact. Therefore, they exploded as the kunai and shuriken all made impact, causing the explosion to shatter and destroy some of the weapons aimed in Kasai's direction. The rest however, still hit Kasai's barrier, and the barrier had absorbed the small amount of chakra around the weapons to strengthen itself. As the barrier was sent underground and buried beneath lava and rock formations, Kasai realized that he was in trouble. "Shit, my barrier wont last much longer and if I don't get out of here I'm gonna die. I know..." Kasai said as he unsheathed one of his scrolls with the kanji "Sea" written on it. He waited for the perfect moment right before his barrier completely shattered, and as it did he immediately unleashed the sea of dense chakra-infused water around his entire body with great force to push away and cool the nearby lava, although it was rapidly evaporating in the process. However, the force and quantity was great enough to push away the lava and through the utilization of shape transformation, Kasai was able to form some of the water into many sharp blades and a large drill to rip through the earth walls above him, attack the clones, and by further manipulating the water around himself to send him flying out of the hole he had created out of the lava and away from the earth walls before landing on the ground nearby. With the vast content of water spewing out he had used it to disguise himself in it and had used the high-speed movement jutsu although not any kind of prodigy with it, to quickly escape the area heading for the west, realizing that he was outmatched. As soon as Bobu's clones sensed a spike of chakra from the high chakra density water, he knew that it was not over. Turning the power of his Area Draining Seal up to 11, he absorbed a larger amount of chakra from Kasai's technique, minimizing his chances of survival. Simultaneously, he used Earth Release: Sticky Earth Drop at where Kasai sunk into, such that if he managed to get out he'd be stuck, and a massive Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind around the giant land formation formed, literally shocking everything in the land formation which was slowly being destroyed, with the Sticky Earth Drop coating it. Bobu's clones would also use Fire Release: Fired Pottery Technique to boil anything within it, as they sensed the chakra source in there. Kasai had literally sealed a sea of water within his scroll, thus as Kasai had barely made his way out of the rocks he was then covered in mud. However, the rising water pressure beneath the mud would be enough to break through it and send Kasai flying. However, Kasai would still be shocked by the lightning which would deal even more damage as he was covered in water and he would be sent crashing into the top of the formation above as the water would quickly fill it all up, causing it to douse and counter the fire. With there being only one large opening within the pillar, Kasai would automatically be forced out of it along with the rest of the water and then falling onto the ground injured outside of it. The Sticky Earth still stuck onto Kasai's body, rapidly diminishing Kasai's capacity to move as he was blown out. He was rapidly shocked and paralyzed by the Sixteen Pillar Bind, and he likely struck the walls at the side and hit the water again, being shocked at a far greater rate, as the lightning continually zapped Kasai as he flowed with the water. Bobu's medium ranged Area Draining Seal redoubled in strength, as Bobu began dedicating Kidaichu to fuel the draining process, enhancing it to massive levels, gaining the chakra within the high chakra density water over time. The rest of the clones jumped around Kasai, creating a layer of insulation beneath their feet, releasing Kikaichu to rapidly drain Kasai. Bobu would absorb a massive amount of chakra from the sea of water as it continued to flow, relying on it to replenish his reserves. "Looks like other people know my tricks as well... Who would've thought that? A shame he didn't get to use it offensively" Bobu mused to himself as his clones released Kikaichu from the Insect Storage Seal and drained Kasai, rendering him unable to continue battle. "....Wow...I didn't think I would get beaten this quickly and so easily.....who....what are you? I know I clearly can't beat you but please...and I surrender.... so tell me who you are. I've never faced such an opponent before." Kasai said in exhaustion with a depressing tone. "My name is Bobu, Bobu Nomi. I am a Genin in Uzushiogakure." Bobu spoke, as if he were melancholic about this as he drained chakra from Kasai's paralyzed body and the sea of water which was still pouring out. "Bobu Nomi...Genin? What?! H-How c-could someone....you....be... Genin?! ...Just promise me....you... b-beat....others...." Kasai said as he quickly loss consciousness and passed out floating in the body of water. "I will." Bobu's clone promised Kasai as he stood up, draining Kasai to exhaustion. He brought Kasai to the tip of the Earth Wall where the real Bobu was, and left him there to be picked up. The rest of the Shadow Clones and the real Bobu, receiving information that the battle had ended, began congregating where Kasai originally was, and used the area draining seal to drain the chakra in the remnants of the water from the Sea Scroll, and sealed it. This restored Bobu's chakra to its original levels, as he stored the extra elsewhere. Seeing that the Scroll was beyond physical reach, he began slowly heading West, sending Wind Release: Shadow Clones ahead. The real Bobu transformed into a kunai stored in his clone's pouch, as it travelled with a group of 50 shadow clones (mildly spread out). Slowly, Bobu travelled towards the West, bypassing many lava pools, so on and so forth. Deciding that it was a good place to gather Lava as well, he put a Lava Transfer Seal on a slab of Earth, and used Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall to send it down into the depths of the lava, before activating it. Bobu also realized that some of his clones had reached the edge of the island, and set up the Water Transfer Seal in the ocean. Bobu had also deactivated most of his offensive techniques, such as the Area Draining Seal, as he walked towards the forest. As the temperatures dropped, he slowly began releasing his bugs, which slowly did reconnaisance. West Kikatake awoke in the shade of a tree. A cool breeze hit his face, and Kikatake felt very calm. It took a minute before he remembered where he was. He remembered about the FFA and quickly got down to business. He put on his modified eye-scope so he could see any of his opponents coming. After scanning the area with both chakra vision and heat vision, he began to craft a C3 explosive. He decided not to send out shadow clones as he needed to be discreet as possible, fighting a bunch of sensors isn't fun for Kikatake. Once he finished he created a bird from Explosive Clay and took off. He decided he would be able to see his opponents coming with his eye-scope. From the sky Kikatake could see the three other zones. When he looked towards the lava zone he could see a lot of chakra with his eye scope. "Hmph, must be a fight." Kikatake looked towards the other two zones once more. "I'm gonna assume the last person is either under me or in the Ice zone. I sure as heck wouldn't want to go into that darkness zone, and that fight seems like its getting pretty heated not something you'd want to get caught in." South Ikido woke up in the cold South. "Man, did I have to teleport here? What a waste of time!" He mumbled loudly to himself. Ikido made sure to not only bring his regular equipment and tools, but he decided to also bring in a spray bottle of sleeping gas. He honestly just wanted to get this FFA over with. He started to explore his current location. Ikido noticed a fossil that was surprisingly on the snow, "Oh, so this place was inhabited by creatures long ago, interesting." With that, Ikido continued to explore the South.